Outside
by Plumardise
Summary: "C'est une belle soirée." Oui,non,Dean ne sait pas quoi répondre,mais sait une chose qui pourrait tout changer. (Désolé,résumé pourri en perspective) [Cas'/Dean]


Petit_ Destiel _pour la route !

Le titre n'est pas en rapport direct avec le texte,mais c'est la chanson que j'écoutait en écrivant : _Outside de Calvin Harris et Ellie Goulding _

N'hésitez pas à reviewer !

* * *

_« C'est une belle soirée. »_

_Il prononce ces mots,doucement,dans un murmure._

_Et toi,tu es là,tu regardes le ciel pleins d'étoiles,tu acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête,mais il fait noir,il ne te voit pas,il faut que tu parles,que tu dises quelque-chose,que tu ouvres ta bouche et fasse fonctionner ta voix. _

_Répondre._

_'Ouais' ? Non,tu ne dis pas 'ouais',parce que c'est grossier,et que cette soirée ne l'est pas,parce que c'est moche et mal poli,que ça sonne faux et que ça fait idiot._

_'Oui' ? Non,tu ne dis pas oui,parce que c'est pas toi,ça fait trop solennel. Depuis quand ce mot est-il trop solennel ? Sûrement depuis qu'un certain Ange ne jure que par celui-ci. Et toi tu n'est pas un Ange,alors tu ne dis pas oui._

_'Yep' Ça,c'est toi,c'est court,c'est joli à dire et ça sonne détaché. Mais détaché,tu ne l'es pas,t'es même tendu comme un arc,mais ça c'est un secret. Mais comme tu veux pas te mentir à toi même,tu ne dis pas 'yep',alors tu cherche._

_'Non' Ouais,pourquoi pas ? T'es un rebelle,t'es pas un mouton,tu t'sens bien de dire 'non',comme ça,parce que tout ce que tu penses,de toute façon tu l'dit pas,alors dire le contraire,c'est pas franchement différent. _

_Et avant que t'ai pu te dire que t'étais vraiment con de penser à ça,que les mots sont sorti,tout seul,et toi tu t'écoute,et tu tu comprends pas._

_« Non. »_

_Et lui,là,bah il tourne la tête vers toi,doucement,il te regarde avec ses yeux bleus,et dans son regards tu sens une question,mais t'y répond pas,et tu souris,stupidement,parce que t'es stupide,un peu,et aussi amoureux,beaucoup,mais ça,c'est aussi un secret,mais comme tu te mens pas à toi même,tu laisse ce sourire idiot vagabonder,s'étirer sur ton visage,de toute façon,il fait pas d'mal hein ?_

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_Cette fois,il chuchote pas,ça sonne et ça fait écho dans ta tête,tu sens son regard sur toi,mais toi tu regardes les étoiles,parce que tu sais que si tu le regardes,la suite et moins de 18. Son innocence est belle à voir,de toute façon,tu penses que tout est beau chez lui,mais souvent t'évite d'y penser,parce qu'il y a Sam,enfin,ça c'est ton excuse. _

_Mais tu sais pas quoi répondre,et réfléchir,là,c'est pas trop le bon moment,parce qu'il s'est rapproché,près,trop près,et que tu sens sa respiration sur ta nuque,et là ta peau devient comme un tremblement de terre,sauf que personne se fout sous une table,donc toi tu tremble,un peu,parce que t'es un homme,et que les hommes ça tremble pas trop quand même._

_« Ta gueule Cas' »_

_Ouais,voilà,c'est bien,c'est dur et ça claque,ça va le repousser. Ça,c'est ce que tu te dis. Parce qu'en fait,ton ton a décidé qu'il allait pas repousser Cas',il a décidé de le faire rire,alors ta voix et parti en couille et s'est cassé dans les aiguës. Mais ça,tu le niera,plus tard,parce que là tu es trop occupé à admirer son sourire et à t'extasier devant cet espèce de mélodie qui sort de sa gorge et que tu veux déjà en sonnerie de portable,celle que tu veux ré-entendre,un peu,puis peut être en boucle,mais t'assume pas,alors tu laisse ça dans un coin de ta tête._

_Toi aussi tu souris,parce que t'es stupide,tu t'en souviens ? Mais ça dure pas longtemps,parce qu'il détourne le regard et qu'il le plante dans les étoiles,et toi,tu redescend,et tu te rend compte que t'as mal au dos,sur le capot de ta caisse,et que la bière dans ta main,elle est vide. _

_Et comme t'es vachement intelligent,tu décide de la poser par terre,sauf que,comme t'es toujours vachement intelligent,bah tu glisse et tu te ramasse en te cognant la tête contre un truc,tu sais pas quoi,tu t'en fous,t'as mal._

_Il fait un mouvement,mais tu le vois pas,t'es trop occupé à ravaler tes larmes de douleur,parce que ton ego s'est pointé et t'as rappelé qui t'étais._

_Il se penche,et sa main se perd dans tes cheveux,à la recherche d'une bosse,d'une plaie,de sang,mais ça tu l'sais pas,t'as pas compris,parce que y a un putain d'Ange qui te caresse la tête,et toi,t'es tellement con,que tu ferme les yeux,t'oublie la douleur et tu te concentre sur ses doigts qui passent et repassent sur ton crâne._

_« Tu t'es fait mal ? »_

_Sa voix est paniqué,mais tu sais juste qu'elle est un octave trop bas pour ta santé mentale,alors tu rouvres les yeux et tu cherches les siens,tu te dis qu'à défaut de pouvoir sortir une phrase cohérente,il va comprendre dans ton regard,que non,ça va,tu vas bien._

_Mais au fond de toi,t'as cette petite voix,qui t'explique que ton regard exprime bien des choses,mais pas que tu aille bien. Parce que,tu t'en rend compte,que tu le bouffe des yeux. Que tu sais exactement de qu'elle nuance de beige est sa peau,de combien de sorte de bleus composent ses yeux et tu sais aussi que les sols africains ne sont pas aussi secs que ses lèvres beaucoup trop proches._

_Mais tout ça,tu t'en rend compte plus tard,parce que là,t'es en mode off. Parce que malgré ta rapidité,tes lèvres on prit le dessus,et elles rencontrent maintenant une surface vachement douce,vachement fruitée,un truc bizarre qui t'oblige à arrêter de respirer._

_Ton cerveau s'est fait la malle,ça tu le sais,tu le sens,comme tu sens sa bouche s'ouvrir et sa langue chatouiller ton palais,et tu le sens aussi,ces feux d'artifices dans ton ventre,c'est Tchernobyl sur ta peau et la troisième guerre mondiale dans ton cœur _

_T'as un peu oublié que t'étais à même le sol,mais lui aussi,alors ça va,tu t'sens un peu mieux. La terre est entrain de te pourrir ta veste,mais tu t'en fous un peu,d'ailleurs tu t'en fous un peu de tout sauf de ses mains,beaucoup trop douces,qui se poses sur tes hanches et t'obligent à t'allonger,de ce nez qui frôle ta joue et ses cheveux qui brouillent ta vue._

_C'est assez brouillon,c'est passionné sans être violent,c'est doux mais pas si niais,tu dirai que c'est bien,mais tu pense que c'est parfait. Alors ton dos épouse se sol,et tes mains ses cheveux,tu sens ton torse se fiancer au siens et vos jambes s'emmêler pour la nuit._

_Vos respirations son saccadées,vos souffles se mélangent,vous gémissez ensemble,sans faire exprès,ou juste un peu,parce que l'autre adore ça,puis vous vous regardez,quelques secondes,le temps que l'autre succombe et s'approprie à nouveau une paire de lèvres,rougie,gonflée._

_Y paraît que Sam passe,mais ça t'en sais rien,t'façon,présentement,tu sais pas grand-chose,tu sais que son torse est imberbe et que ses tétons son marron,enfin,vachement plus rouges d'un coup. Tu sais qu'il porte un boxer,ou portait,tu sais plus trop là,tout de suite. Tu sais aussi qu'il aime beaucoup tes cheveux et tes lèvres,non pas que ça te gêne,mais t'as jamais eu autant de mal à respirer._

_Quand tu t'réveille,il fait jour,t'as un poids sur la poitrine,mais c'est plus la douleur d'un sentiment enfouis. T'as un truc dans la main,mais c'est plus ton calibre 45 standard semi-automatique. Non,c'est plus doux,plus chaud,et ça a entremêlé vos doigts._

_Le soleil t'anéantit les yeux,alors tu les fermes,de toute façon,t'en a pas besoin pour l'instant. T'as besoin d'un douche en revanche. Parce que tu pues. Tu vois,ça c'est ce que tu dira en passant devant Sam. Mais,tu sais,au fond de toi,que tu sens Castiel,et que tu vas d'abord faire un sieste,pas pour imbiber tes draps de cette odeur,non,mais parce que tu es fatigué._

_Quand tu sens que tes yeux sont un peu moins en état de choc,tu les ouvres,parce que y a un Ange sur ton torse et que t'as envie de l'embrasser,pas que tu sache pas viser,juste que c'est encore mieux de voir que maintenant,tu connais la texture de sa peau et la chaleur de celle-ci,en plus de la nuance de ses yeux._

_Alors tu t'met au travail et tu taillade ses pauvres lèvre pêche. Ouais,parce qu'entre temps,ton cerveau s'est mis on,une demie seconde, et t'as pu reconnaître le fruits de tes désirs._

_Une fois ton Ange réveillé par tes baiser fougueux,parce qu'un homme n'est pas doux et ne vole pas de petits bisous à son amoureux le matin,tu pose ta main quelque part sur lui,tu sais pas trop ou,t'façon,t'as jamais su grand-chose hein,parce que sinon,ça ferait longtemps que tu le réveillerai en l'embrassant -fougueusement- tous les matins._

_« Je t'aime. »_

_Ah,ça,tu sais pas trop qui l'a dit,sûrement lui,parce que t'es un homme,et que les hommes ne disent pas ça. Mais en tout cas,tu sais qu'il a sourit et t'as répondu,parce que c'est pas un homme,c'est un Ange,et que les Anges,ils font ce qu'ils veulent._

_Puis là tu sais,parce que,oui,y a un truc que tu sais._

_C'est qu'c'était une putain d'belle soirée _


End file.
